


an ink of atraction

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anri with Charls is mentioned only, Biting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Emetophobia, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Ink, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Trans Female Character, because canon ink throwing up, trans!Charlotte Wiltshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Once upon a time, the Ink Princess met the Paper Princess. When noticing how kind and lovable she was, how helpful and genuinely nice, Ink Princess was filled with a desire to paint the Paper Princess with her colors. Someone had to, after all, as the others and her own story planned to tear Paper Princess in many pieces.Ink Princess would save Paper Princess from having a sad ending. No matter how unconventionally.
Relationships: Anri Warhol/Charlotte Wiltshire, Charlotte Wiltshire/Frei (Hello Charlotte), Charlotte Wiltshire/Oracle (Hello Charlotte)
Kudos: 10





	an ink of atraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sowwyyyy. I had to. Also, I'm still writing for Parties are for Losers, it's just college. save me. aaaaaaaa.  
> in case you are wondering, remember those meat with eyes stuff that the Oracle often appears with? Well, they are the tentacles, though I guess they don't necessarily behave like tentacles, more like slime. But still. Also no eyes are being shoved in. that would be weird.

Once upon a time, a doomed god fell in love with another. This isn’t a story where Charles Eyler will enter though. This is a story between the 091 and Scarlett Eyler, the newer Charlotte Wiltshire. After Charlotte saw 091’s story and still wanted to help her, 091 felt touched, even as the world was crumbling around her. So with that last ink of affection, 091 saved Charlotte inside a television.

I did say that Charles wouldn’t enter the story. I didn’t lie about it, but I’m sure that the Loser God and Q84 came across such a channel in the television sometime. Just mentioning it in case you missed him, or needed a laugh.

The rests of 091’s Oracle that saved Charlotte would grow a strange affection towards the girl. As Charlotte slept, the creature that took a Frei’s form, of a kind librarian, would begin to have not such kind thoughts. Possessive ones, naughty ones, and should I say it? Sensual ones.

He guessed it got worse when Anri literally stole kisses from Charlotte. She had all day with the girl, and didn’t treat her in a truly kind way or anything, but was still somewhat allowed to kiss the clueless girl. And you see, that wasn’t fair at all. The Frei-looking one was a bit mean, a bit teasing, calling out for what her friends did and what her life was, and yet Charlotte, even as she looked hurt to him, she also looked with kindness and trust.

He wanted to bring a different look to those pretty eyes empty of color. Something more like… Needy. Less tired of life itself. More wanting of him.

As Charlotte arrived in the mind library, he quickly embraced her. She fidgeted with her feet, never knowing how exactly she should react with the contact. She really didn’t know, right? Even Anri’s hugs were received that way. It wasn’t important. The girl told about her day, looking down as she was just so exhausted.

“What a hard day, Miss Wiltshire, I can see in your posture.” She smiled sorrowfully, almost relaxing in his arms. “There’s something that can be done for you to forget that difficult day and rest for the night.”

“Oh, what is it, Frei?” She looked behind, her big white eyes brimming in curiosity and hope.

“Would you trust me?” She nodded. “Okay, I will massage your back, so you can take off the upper part of the tunic.” Charlotte didn’t think it was weird since she had been naked before anyway in the mind library. Before it was a mind library. “Good, no worries, just focus on my touch, okay?” The girl hummed. “Good.”

As he kept touching, she turned more and more relaxed, enough to make relieved sounds as some tension knot was unmade or his fingers pressed firmer. When he pressed kisses on her back and neck, she seemed to tense a little. “Frei…?”

“It’s fine, Miss Wiltshire, let me spoil you for once. Just relax, everything is and will be alright. There’s no need for overthinking right now.” She made an uncertain noise, but as his slender fingers sank on her flesh with pressure, harder or softer when required, Charlotte ended up smiling at him with trusting eyes and closing them, so he kept going. Touching more but gently, slowly, just so she could stop if she was really scared, but in a way that she not only wasn’t usually treated, but also didn’t panic out of danger.

And hey, he did say he would take her mind out of the difficulties of the day, _right_?

As the rests of a dead Oracle, he never felt more alive as far as he has memories than when, kissing the girl’s neck, she moaned and searched for his face behind her, kissing one eyelid and then finally reaching his mouth. He couldn’t help but make his own noises, and his hands found a small chest to play with. Charlotte shivered, moaning the name she gave to him, the name of all male pythias. A meaningless name, which gained meaning when he teased hard her nipples until she rubbed her thighs together frustrated, a meaning created by the way she couldn't keep that name out of her mouth.

“Freeei, hmmm…” She complained, grabbing his clothes to get attention. He didn't notice, biting softly close to her ear, earning another whine. “F-Freiii, plea—, ah, Frei! Please!” She began to try to undress the remains hiding her hips and legs, even as her mind fogged up, and it finally picked the Oracle cadaver’s attention.

“What’s it, Miss Wiltshire? Are you feeling hot?” He asked as if he wasn’t bothered at all, but not being able to hold himself from stealing a few kisses out of her cold panting mouth when she managed to look back with a deeply wrecked look. “Tell me what you want, Miss Wiltshire, I will listen.” Charlotte looked really sweet like that, really pitiful.

Even as he said that, he didn’t really stop with his hands on her nipples. She let out a few frustrated whines trying to think. “I—, ah, I need, I, Frei! I need—, please, Frei, more! I can't, I need, ah, more, more!”

“What exactly do you mean by more, Miss Wiltshire? Do you need me to touch you somewhere?” He chuckled close to her ear, making Charlotte’s little cocklet tremble.

“I dooo, haaah, t-touch me more, lo-love me more…” The pythia-looking creature smiled dangerously at the word “love”. "I want you, Frei, ahh!" She had a needy expression as she kept calling him, her mind filled with only him, and no more useless thoughts like “C is a god, Anri is my friend, school is being difficult”. No need for those thoughts. It wasn’t an exactly loss of individuality, though he filled her thoughts in a similar way as she was everything he kept in mind. When the story ends, perhaps, they could do this in a truly loving way.

Charlotte almost felt scared as she felt a few meaty things circulate her body, entering her clothes, until Frei’s own hands also got in, finding her cocklet crying precum and holding it like a joystick, but gently. It was so wet already, he noticed, as the other hand held the little testes like diamonds. Charlotte’s body trembled as the meaty tentacles massaged her body, feeling like a thick slime, some finding their way between her legs behind her small sack.

The girl choked a "Fr—" as she felt them enter. They went inside carefully, not filling much yet but undulating and gently scissoring her open. While at it, Frei kept touching her front, playing with the little hole of the urethra and kissing her cheek and neck, waiting for her to get used to the deeper touches. She wriggled in her place, whining and still feeling weird. Her little hands grasped Frei’s clothes like she tried to ground herself, or stop him from stopping and leaving her there like this. He sighed close to her ear, relieved that she still wanted to do it.

When inside her ass, the meaty slime began to thicken and enter more, she felt breathless. Charlotte tried to see Frei’s face, but it was like she forgot how to move by herself, throwing her head back while the entity bit her neck harder, moaning and going back to bite more. She didn’t know how to tell him that she wanted to be marked more, but perhaps he guessed it as she kept calling his name like a pray. As he kissed her lips, he could still feel “Frei” being said, even as he brought her tongue inside his own mouth and caressed it.

Frei pumped her cocklet, feeling more and more pleasure as he entered his tentacles more. It went in and out quickly, and as he touched her body harder, Charlotte outright sobbed. It felt weird, but it felt too nice and even the few times she masturbated didn’t make her feel so good as her ass wide open, his soft and strong hands on her little dick and her chest, his body behind her not allowing her to feel alone, his kisses that were delicious if she had to be honest. If she could have her way, this would never end.

The girl felt so full. Her brain was fogging more and more, and she was outright screaming for Frei, who murmured “Miss Wiltshire” like a treasured secret, all of his eyes looking hungrily at her, and she couldn’t look away. Oh, she just couldn’t, as her mind turned into mush, she could still see four black scleras with white irises, as her cocklet finally came.

Frei couldn’t really help it, seeing her eyes turning dazed without even looking away, feeling her tighten up and relax. He then rammed harder, hitting the prostrate while at it and throwing Charlotte in an overstimulated state before cumming inside, barely noticing he gave her an ass orgasm. When his eyes focused again, her eyes had rolled back and she was drooling ink. As his hands were covered in white, and wasn’t that just so fitting, her ass dripped more and more ink.

“Frei…?” She called, obviously still very dazed. The entity kissed her lips, licking the ink from outside and feeding it to her again. “It tastes weird… Hm, Frei?”

“Yes, my paper princess?” He smiled adoringly at her. It was funny, that even though he held no memories, he could sense a really old feeling for her. An ink of attraction that didn't begin with him.

“Paper…? Oh, okay, ink… Thank you, I feel much better now… I really feel like I can relax finally.” She tried to smile back, but the sleepiness just took over. He kissed her forehead gently, and then her eyelids that heavily closed. In little time, she was sleeping soundly, with the most princess-like expression. Perhaps she was more fitting for a happy ending if she was the sleeping beauty. But being the paper princess, she could only strive to find happiness when being pumped with ink. Because regardless of the path she chose out of it, she would be disappointed, he knew.

The next day, Charlotte Wiltshire woke up with the bed smelling of sweat and semen, and she also woke up late. If it wasn’t enough, she ended up feeling ink going up, sometimes even throwing up in the middle of class, a few times of the day, feeling mortified after she realized that it stayed in and was quite real, and also a bit horny by the memories.

If only that next day wasn’t so hard as well, she wouldn’t agree with making love with Frei again the next night. And the next one. And the next one too. And also the next one. Anri couldn’t help but place a feeling of jealousy over Charlotte that she wasn’t sure if involved C. Charlotte’s expression just looked too blissed at the early morning for her to not suspect something was happening. C was blissfully unaware at the time.

Frei was very happy with whatever that bothered Anri and drove Charlotte back to his arms repeatedly. And Charles and Q84, well, they decided to never speak of that story in specific, it made them feel awkward, what with Q84 sharing the same face and Charles being Scarlett's brother.

Regardless, the end of the story would arrive, and the loss of individuality was the most pleasing possible between a doomed dead god and a doomed just born god. No matter what happened, no matter what had to happen, Charlotte had a happy ending.


End file.
